One Does Not Simply Tickle Others
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: Lucy will forever rue the day she thought a bored Laxus was none of her concern. Fluffmeister and slightly OOC Laxus I guess. Rated T for my paranoia. Inspired by WinterJade's 50 Moments [though it's mostly because of the fluff involved.] I tried at humor. One-shot.


"What'cha got there, Cheerleader?" a voice interrupted the young female's work. Sighing at the nickname, the voluptuous blond turned her head to look at the man who was sitting next to her at the bar.

"My novel I'm working on," answered Lucy Heartfilia tartly, turning her head back on the paper, the stellar mage spoke again, "I don't see why _you're_ interested, Laxus."

Said man merrily shrugged at the obviously annoyed girl's tone and picked up his glass of scotch and took a small sip. Lucy heard the small tap of the glass being set down onto the wooden bar once again and the turn of a bar stool and then the thump of weight being added. Lucy quickly glanced to look at the lightning mage who looked utterly bored in his stance. His chin rested on his arms which were now folded onto the counter, his blue green eyes were looking at the alcoholic drink in front of him and the blond switched her gaze back to her writing. If the man was bored, it wasn't her problem.

That's what she thought for about five minutes.

From a bystander's view, all you would see was the young Heartfilia girl writing one moment and the next a giggle emitting from her pink lips. An annoyed look to the S-class mage next to her, then the girl turned back to her writing. If one were to be the bystander, you would be very confused as to why the young blond glared at the seemingly uninvolved Laxus.

If you were Lucy or Laxus, you would know that Laxus poked Lucy's side, which caused her to giggle since she was ticklish. Like Laxus Dreyar would ever admit that, though.

Huffing in annoyance, Lucy continued to scribble down the words of her chapter, once again throwing her mind into the novel, feeling the emotions her characters were feeling and the raw power that was behind each and every letter she wro-"hehehe" another giggle from another poke.

Setting down her quill Lucy calmly looked to her right where Laxus still looked the same. His shoulders were, as per usual, adorned by his fur lined jacket. His arms were exposed, thus every muscle the man held were as well. His chin was of course, resting on his arms as if he did not do anything to annoy the young woman next to him. In fact, he almost the exact same as he did last time the stellar mage took a quick glance at him. "Can I help you, Laxus?"

Said man tore his eyes away from his drink to the blond, "No, why?"  
"Can you stop poking me on my side while I write, please?" asked the girl calmly.

The man blinked a few times, giving her a blank expression, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lucy's almond eyes narrowed and she turned her chair, making a slight creaking noise before she picked up her quill and continued writing.

Usually, for Lucy, it was her teammates that interrupted her writing. Today, Natsu and Happy were out fishing for some Male-and-Cat-Bonding. Crime Sorciere was visiting Magnolia, so Erza, Gray and Juvia were out hanging with them. Actually, Lucy was a little surprised no-one was back yet; the sun went to sleep about an hour ago and it was a quiet night here in the guild. After the events taking place at the Grand Magic Tournament, and Fairy Tail winning the entire thing their old honor and fame is back to number one and the old building in Magnolia is back as well.

That said, it was eerily quiet tonight, but as Mira said before, "It's nice to have some peace," and Lucy agreed whole heartily and took out her novel. The aspiring writer always liked to write in new environment, and funny enough, she never written in her guild before. Though, it was most likely due to the amount of destruction that goes on.

"Heeheeheehee," more giggled emitted from the girl, and this time Laxus chuckled at her reaction. She dropped her quill onto the bar table and threw a hand over her mouth almost instantly. Stares from the people nearby and an amused smile from a nosy barmaid, Lucy was embarrassed.

"Will you stop!?" asked Lucy, puffing at the man and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know you're enjoying this, Cheerleader," said Laxus, who now turned his chair and picked up his head, placing his elbow on the counter and rested his head on his hand to look at Lucy. With amusement dead set in his eyes.

"If I'm asking you to stop, then I'm not amused, Laxus. And my name is _LUCY_ not Cheerleader!" complained the girl loudly.

"Well, if you're not amused—why're you laughing?" mocked the lightning mage, ignoring the second part of her statement.

"Because I'm ticklish, obviously! I'm _forced_ to laugh!" exclaimed the exasperated Lucy.

Laxus scrunched up his face into fake thought before shaking his head, "Sorry Cheerleader, I just can't believe that," with a throw of his hands, he turned back his stool and sipped some more of his drink.

Growling in annoyance, Lucy also turned and continued on her writing, sometimes catching a quick glance to the man beside her—just in case. One can never be too cautious.

Merrily walking over, Mirajane leaned over on the counter in front of Lucy about fifteen minutes later, "Would you like anything to drink, Lucy?"

Lucy looked up, seemingly startled by the barmaid but she recovered quickly and nodded, "Can I have a berry smoothie?"

Mirajane smiled and nodded and chirped happily, "Coming right up! Want some more ice, Laxus?"

"No thanks, Mira, just go on and fulfill Cheerleader's order," said the lightning mage passively.

Mirajane giggled and Lucy shot a glare at the blond male. A short while later, when Lucy was happily sipping her smoothie, it was abruptly taken from her and the perpetrator took a sip himself, his eyes were set with mischief as he did so.

"Did you drink too much or something, Laxus? Give that back~!" whined Lucy whose arms were glued to her sides.

Laxus set the drink down where she placed it on the counter, once Lucy's arms left her sides, his own big hands covered them, tickling her waist. In a fit of giggles and laughter, Lucy squirmed under the merciless Laxus as he thoroughly tickled every inch of her he could get. Laughing so hard, the blond lost her balance and fell off her stool and landed on the ground with a hard thump. Smirking victoriously, Laxus picked up the papers and began to read Lucy's 'Top Secret' novel.

On the ground, it took Lucy a few seconds to process what the hell just happened. One moment she was about to take some more of her precious smoothie and the next she was laughing her pretty little butt off and now she was on the ground.

It then occurred to her how right it felt, but Lucy ignored that once her brown eyes fell onto the man who started it all. The once bored man who was now thoroughly entertained.

Standing up, Lucy made a move to grab her novel from Laxus, but he was bigger, stronger and regrettably, faster than her. The lightning mage's arm was outstretched as Lucy was leaning on him trying to get the papers crying, "Give it back _now_!"

"And so the princess ran away from the evil magician as fast as she could. Her heart was thumping in her head and the wet ground below gave no help to her agility at all'," recited Laxus.

It wasn't until Lucy was sitting on the man's lap until she retrieved her novel and hugged it to her chest protectively, glaring at the offended S-Class mage. "You can't read until I'm done," she explained to him.

Laxus raised his eyebrow and starred at her a few seconds before smirking, "Are you comfortable?"

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, "What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"Is my lap comfortable, _Lucy_?" asked Laxus, leaning in closer so that their noses were touching and the stellar mage's cheeks became red as she realized their position.

* * *

Meanwhile, watching this and recording this scene with a Lacrima was a giddy Mirajane and Bixlow, "I can't _believe_ you were right, Bixlow!" exclaimed Mirajane happily. "Laxus _does_ have a thing for Lucy~!"

"I didn't notice it until the Tournament, really. I can't believe I missed it before!" agreed Bixlow, with a repeated chorus of, "missed it! Missed it!" from Bixlow's 'Babies'.

* * *

Lucy, whose cheeks grew redder after feeling Laxus's hot breath on her a few times pushed the man's face away and turned away, "Sh-shut up," jumping off of his lap and to the side, the stellar mage placed money for her smoothie and grabbed her things and left the guild in a hurry.

Laxus smirked as he watched the girl leave the guild in a hurry, placing his own money down his own expenses; he coolly got off the stool and strolled his way out of the guild.

It was time to see if Natsu was right about how easy it was to break into her apartment.

* * *

**A/N: That was the best title I could come up with. It's pathetic, I know. Don't judge! I hope you all enjoy this fluffmeister.**

* * *

_** I got inspired by "WinterJade"'s story. You should check it out, no? It's called '50 Moments'. **_

* * *

**I think Laxus is a little OOC [pffft a little?] But #YOLO. I feel like I start off one-shots weird. Critique is welcomed, by the way. **

**A Review for your thoughts~!?**

**Have a wonderful day! As always,**

'**Till next time!**

**-CupCake**


End file.
